bbc_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Top of the Pops - Christmas Special 1987-1988-1989
Top of the Pops - Christmas Special 1987-1988-1989 is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 18th October 1997. Songs Christmas 1987 # Bee Gees: You Win Again # Rick Astley: Never Gonna Give You Up # Pet Shop Boys: It's a Sin # T'Pau: China in Your Hand # Whitney Houston: I Wanna Dance with Somebody # Johnny Hates Jazz: Turn Back the Clock # Pet Shop Boys: Always on My Mind # Spagna: Call Me Christmas 1988 # S-Express: Theme from S-Express # Pet Shop Boys: Always on My Mind # Aswad: Don't Turn Around # Enyo: Orinocho Flow # Fairground Attraction: Perfect # Pet Shop Boys: Heart # Yazz: The Only Way is Up # The Timelords: Doctorin' the Tardis # Robin Beck: First Time # Wet Wet Wet: With a Little Help from My Friends # The Hollies: He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother # Cliff Richard: Mistletow & Wine # Bros: Silent Night Christmas 1989 # Erasure – “Stop” # Kylie Minogue & Jason Donovan – “Especially For You” # Mike & The Mechanics – “The Living Years” # Marc Almond & Gene Pitney – “Something’s Gotten Hold Of My Heart” # Michael Ball – “Love Changes Everything” # Michael Jackson – “Leave Me Alone” # Simple Minds – “Belfast Child” # Madonna – “Like A Prayer” # Jason Donovan – “Too Many Broken Hearts” # Simply Red – “If You Don’t Know Me By Now” # Bangles – “Eternal Flame” # Natalie Cole – “Miss You Like Crazy” # Various – “Ferry ’Cross The Mersey” # Kylie Minogue – “Hand On Your Heart” # Cliff Richard – “The Best Of Me” # Prince – “Batdance” # Soul II Soul – “Back To Life ” # Jason Donovan – “Sealed With A Kiss” # Bros – “Too Much” # London Boys – “London Nights” # The Beautiful South – “Song For Whoever” # Kylie Minogue – “Wouldn’t Change A Thing” # Jive Bunny & The Mastermixers – “Swing The Mood” # Sonia – “You’ll Never Stop Me Loving You” # Alice Cooper – “Poison” # Lil Louis – “French Kiss” # Richard Marx – “Right Here Waiting” # Jason Donovan – “Every Day ” # Black Box – “Ride On Time” # Milli Vanilli – “Girl I’m Gonna Miss You” # Technotronic feat Felly – “Pump Up The Jam” # Jive Bunny & The Mastermixers – “That’s What I Like” # Lisa Stansfield – “All Around The World” # Phil Collins – “Another Day In Paradise” # Linda Ronstadt & Aaron Neville – “Don’t Know Much” # New Kids On The Block – “You Got It ” # Jason Donovan – “When You Come Back To Me” # Jive Bunny & The Mastermixers – “Let’s Party” # Band Aid II – “Do They Know It’s Christmas?” Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "Roald Dahl's The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Musical's Videos by BBC Category:BBFC E Category:Top of the Pops Category:Christmas videos Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997